The Dominant Tiger
by IAmWritingAStory
Summary: Po often provokes Tigress till she hunts him through the whole palast. This behavior gets annoying over time and Tigress asks him why he does it.


It is already night in the Valley of Peace. The furious five and the dragon warrior have just had dinner and are now getting ready to end the day and go to bed. Tigress walked across the barrack toward her room. She trained a little after dinner and is just on the way to her bed. She stepped past the kitchen when Po looked after her and grinned from cheek to cheek.

Po sneaked after the striped feline and got ready to jump on her. Of course, just for fun and to provoke Tigress to chase Po through the whole palace. Even if he would never admit it, he was turned on by Tigress's dominant and possessive nature. And mostly she show this nature when she is chasing him like a tiger his prey because he had done something stupid to annoy her.

He was only a few inches away from her. He spread his arms, went into an attack position, and jumped forward. He jumped in the back of Tigress and they both went down with a groan. Tigress lay flat on the floor and Po on top on her back.

"_Hah got you!_" Triumphed the panda.  
Tigress growled quiet and she looked at Po with a dangerous look.  
"_So that's it you're dead_" Tigress shouted and jumped up. She pushed the panda of her and he  
landed a few meters away from her. He jumped up immediately and ran for his life. But with a fat grin on his face. Tigress ran after him on all 4.

Po sprinted out of the front entrance of the palace and briefly turned as he ran. A big mistake. Because he lost some speed in the action. Not much, but enough for Tigress to catch up. She jumped towards Po, with a growl and an open mouth so you could see her sharp fangs. Pos's eyes widened. He held his hand protectively in front of his face and waited for Tigress to pull him to the ground.

She clutched the panda and forced him to the ground. Both rolled a little more and looked like a fluffy ball rolling over the floor. Po groaned when they finally came to a stop. Butt was fixed on the floor by Tigress, who was sitting on his stomach. She pushed his arms down over his head and stared at the black and white warrior. Her mouth was open so you could see her teeth and a she had a dominant look in her eyes.

Tigress was a fan of chasing the panda. It gave her a certain kick. This is probably how her ancestors felt when they instinctively chased and caught a rabbit. And so it is with her. It's like her hunting instinct intervenes and chases Po. Of course, she would never want to hurt him. But chasing or rather dominating was definitely fun for her.

Even if it starts to get annoying. This is the second time today that Po provokes her until she hunts him through the entire palace. He didn't have a chance to escape anyway, and Tigress and Po knew that.  
'_So why is he doing it then?_' Tigress wondered and came to a decision. She would ask him why he wanted to be chased by her so often.

"_Okay Tigress, you got me. I give up,_ "said the panda, out of breath.  
His chest dropped strongly with each breath. He tried to raise his hands so that he could get up, but Tigress tightened her grip on his wrists and pressed his arms harder to the ground.

Po looked at her in confused.  
"_Ehm Tigress? C - Can I get up, please?_ "He asked, and an anxious smile spread across his face. But Tigress paused. She neither loosened her grip nor said anything.  
„_Tigress?!_"

Then she jumped up and pulled Po up.  
"_Thank you. I thought you -_ "but Po got interrupted by Tigress. She grabbed his neck and ran towards the palace.  
"_Au au Tigress what the -_" he complained but he was interrupted again by Tigress.  
"_Be quiet Po!_"  
She went straight through the palace to her room. The panda complaining loudly in tow.

Slowly Po became nervous. 'What is she doing to me now?' He thought. He grated the worst in his mind. Will she now punish him for provoking her so often? His nervousness became more and more fearful the closer they came to Tigress's room. She open her door and roughly shoved Po in. Then she entered and closed the door behind her.

He stood in the middle of her room and looked nervously at Tigress. She pointed to her bed.  
"_Sit down Po_" Tigress ordered in her normal voice.  
Po took a few steps back  
"_Oh you know ... I prefer to stand"_ he replied shyly.  
"_Sit down!_" Tigress shouted at him. Po startled a little, but then immediately followed her instructions and let himself fall on the edge of the bed.

Tigress stood up in front of the panda, crossed her arms and looked at him. Po tried to read her facial expressions but had no chance. There was an uncomfortable silence and Po became more and more nervous. He was about to open his mouth to finally break this silence, but closed it again when the tiger spoke to him.

"_Why are you doing this?_" Tigress asked and Po looked at her in surprise.

"_What do you mean?_" Answered Po.

Tigress sighed. "_You provoke me until I chase you, even though we both know you have no chance of escaping_"

"_Oh yeah that uhm t - that's because ..._" the panda stuttered, scratching the back of his head.

"_In addition, you do this about three times a day_" adds Tigress.

"_Uhm yes…_"

Po didn't know what to answer. He couldn't possibly tell her the truth, could he? '_She is going to kill me when I tell her the real reason_' thought Po. He tried to come up with an excuse, but could hardly think under the pressure.

"_Yes ... t-that's ... because I'm trying to train my c-condition?! Yes, exactly, I'm training my condition_" he finally stuttered.

Tigress held back a grin. '_Somehow he's cute when he's under pressure like this_' thought the tiger. But she also knew that he was lying to her. She could of course settle for that lie now and let him go, but she wanted to know the real reason.

"_Aha your condition?_ "Tigress frowned and softened her facial expressions. She exhaled loudly and took a seat next to Po. The relaxation in her mine also noticed Po and so he also became a little more relaxed.

"_So and now the truth_" she said, looking into Po's eyes. He could only stare back, not knowing what he should say. He closed his eyes and thought. '_Now there is no way back_' he opened it again and looked over at Tigress.

"_Well ... I kinda like it you now_" he confessed and blushed a little. Tigress's eyes widened and her mouth was open, shocked by what she had just heard. She didn't know why he did it, but she never would have thought that he liked it. Po noticed the shocked expression on Tigress's face. '_Now it's over, I'm so dead_' he thought and narrowed his eyes waiting for Tigress to hit him, but nothing came.

Reluctantly, he opened his eyes again and noticed a grin on Tigress face.  
"_Well panda. Then let's play a game_" she said softly and seductively, leaning closer to Pos's face. He couldn't believe his ears. Is she flirting with him right now?

"_So you won't hurt me?_" He asked surprised.

"_No, but you are now exactly five seconds ahead_" she replied and her grin became more playful. As she said that, she unnoticedly wrapped her tail around Po´s wrist. She had no intention of letting him escape.

She started counting down "_5 ... 4 ... 3 ..._" Po woke up from his shock and started to grin. He couldn't belief it. The Hardcore master Tigress wanted to play with him? '_Awsome_' he thought and jumped up. But he was held back. He turned and saw that Tigress was holding him with her tail.

"_Um Tigress ..._" began Po. But the tigress continued to count down without paying any attention to him.

"_2 ... 1 ..._" She narrowed her eyes and Po recognized in her gaze a certain pleasure that he had never seen her like this before.

"_0_" Tigress immediately jumped up and Po´s eyes widened.

"_Oh oh_" Po managed to say before Tigress pressed him against the wall of the room opposite. She fixed whit her paws his arms over his head and her face was only a few centimeters from his.

"_Got you panda_" she said seductively, turning her head slightly to the right. Po could feel Tigress's hot breath on his face and looked scared. (Of course, just for fun, but Tigress liked that the dragon warrior was afraid of her.) She opened her mouth slightly and Po could see her sharp fangs.

"_Hey, that wasn't fair. You set me up_" said Po in a slightly childish voice.

"_Well, life is not fair panda_" came from Tigress.

"_But do you know what?_" Asked Po

"_What?_" She respond

"_I think I'm glad you got me. Cause I like it_" said Po, who has now lowered his voice a little and looked into her eyes. Tigress giggled and moved her mouth to his ear and whispered "_I Like it too_"

And with that she pressed her lips onto his. Po was a bit shocked by what was happening, but after a few seconds he understood and allowed it. Their kiss became more intense and they fought with their tongue for the upper hand. When their lungs needed air, they separated and looked into each other's eyes. Shortly afterwards, Tigress Kissed him again and wrapped his arms around his neck. Po moved his now free arms over her back and gently rubbed it.

**Authors Note:**  
**So I hope you enjoyed the little story :) I would definitely be very happy about reviews**

**I got the inspiration for the story from the author Shunpo with his story Possessive.**

**And a big thank you to everyone who wrote a review of one of my other stories, that really motivates me to continue writing.**


End file.
